


湿漉漉的星星（山海高中-代驾）

by yurika_a



Category: shanhaigaozhong, 山海高中, 语笑阑珊
Genre: M/M, Shanhaigaozhong - Freeform, 原文扩写/shanhaigaozhong
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurika_a/pseuds/yurika_a
Summary: 第92章代驾小心翼翼高中生
Relationships: 季星凌/林竞
Kudos: 6





	湿漉漉的星星（山海高中-代驾）

**Author's Note:**

> 车技一般

冬天很冷，但是夜晚很暖。

季星凌暖烘烘的身体从后面贴上来，带着好闻的柚子味，还有干燥的吻。一下一下印在后颈，像小猫软软的脚印。林竞舒服地哼了一声，枕在脸旁的右手向下一滑，在自己的腰侧摸到了男生结实的小臂，不重不轻地抓着，阻止那只不安分的手探向睡衣深处。

吻是热的，手下的触感却有些凉。林竞任由季星凌从脖子蹭到面颊，闭着眼睛说，“季星凌，你的鳞片冒出来了。”身上大猫似的男朋友突然顿住了，有些懊恼又有些愧疚地说，“划到你了？疼吗？”麒麟崽从没跟谁这么亲密过，突然想起来自己是个超级妖怪，而对方虽然也是妖怪可惜还没觉醒只能当普通人类，一个冲动弄伤小林老师怎么办！

林竞窝在季星凌的怀里，听见后面闷闷的声音，不用睁眼都能想象到委屈巴巴的男朋友。嘴角悄悄扬起来，我男朋友真是超级可爱！于是主动偏过头，在季星凌下巴上亲了一口，“不疼。”手指顺势滑下小臂，十指滑进他的指缝。

季星凌张开手掌，顺从的让手指交叉，松松握起。带着歉意似的，碰了碰林竞鼻尖。突然听见枕边人一丝的轻笑，突然反应过来自己好像又被套路了，不由气愤地捏了捏手掌，压下身子恨恨咬了一口小林老师的肩膀。

“啊，这次疼。”小林老师十分识相，立刻叫饶。超猛大妖怪才不会上当两次，二话不说堵住了小林老师厉害的嘴。

季星凌好像真的生气了，大口大口吞咽他的小林老师，又凶又不讲理。林竞象征性挣扎了两下就放弃了，任由季星凌发泄小小的不满。

小林老师好香啊，季星凌想。每一次亲吻都会让他沉醉，林竞身上的味道，林竞的呼吸，林竞的声音，还有狡猾又乖巧的舌头。吻着吻着，季星凌发现自己越来越贪婪了，环在腰上的手轻轻碰了碰衣襟，然后立刻停住，小心又大胆地试探。覆在手背上的手毫无反应，可能是缠绵太久，拉长了小林老师的反射弧。季星凌终于忍不住了，轻巧滑进睡衣里。

小林老师好软。季星凌肆意地揉捏腰肢，右手像浸在奶油里一样，指尖滑腻而柔软。麒麟崽横冲直撞，挣脱了林竞的手，在他肚子上搅揉，就像搅动一汪泉水。

“季星凌……”林竞后知后觉，有些过火了吧…于是努力扭动，从窒息的吻里挣脱了片刻。

“我在。”季星凌不给他喘息的时间，转瞬又吻了上去，像一只逗弄蝴蝶的猫。

那只可恶的手，在他腰腹逞威够了，又在胸前兴风作浪。林竞觉得自己身体简直敏感透了，季星凌的手指滑到哪里，哪里就是一阵火烧，又痛又烫。 “你……”林竞的脸已经通红，半是羞恼半是激情。季星凌沉沉的压下来，缺氧了大半天的他根本就反抗不了。乳头在手指的挑衅下狼狈极了，不得已胀挺了起来，在大口喘息的胸膛上，宛如白浪里耀红的珊瑚。

“我爱死你了，真的。”季星凌觉的自己要疯了，这样的小林老师让他失去了理智。小林老师含着怒的泪眼，被欺负略显红肿的嘴唇，低哑的声音，奶油一样的腰肢。他都爱得要死，爱得发疯。

像一句咒语，林竞在汹涌的吻里呜咽了几声，猛地转过身来，狠狠搂住了季星凌的脖子，挑衅似的压下手臂，毫不留情吻回去，抢先压制讨厌的舌头。

小林老师海啸一样反扑下，季星凌根本不知道自己在做什么，只想跟着本能做最冲动的事。岌岌可危的理智与汹涌澎湃的激情，像两股巨浪不管不顾地碰撞，他要被淹没了。

手穿过腰线，握住了脆弱又嚣张的小东西。季星凌被小林老师亲得晕头转向，压在人身上霸道凶猛，手上的动作确温柔极了。

“嗯……“ 跟季星凌猛兽一样的吻不同，林竞像品尝一道甜点，细致周到描摹着每一寸唇齿。还不够，再往上，鼻子耳朵和眼睛都不能放过。林竞第一次觉得自己可能天生就是植物，想攀援想覆盖整个季星凌。

“啊……”小林老师轻轻叫了一声，手臂终于松了松。季星凌逮住了机会，立刻咬回小林老师的耳珠。

湿漉漉的星星，在掌心闪现。


End file.
